Rio del Norte proposes to conduct research in the areas of cultural and social variables which contribute to or inhibit the existence and development of drug abuse and drug misuse among a rural, minority population. Information currently available shows that the largest population groups affected by drug abuse (at-risk populations) within the area are Spanish-Americans and, in terms of alcoholism, Native Americans. This fact is evidenced in an analysis of characteristics of clients in treatment, arrest and conviction information, data regarding intitutional populations and known user populations within the region. The problem of drug abuse seems clearly associated with the range of social and health problems currently being experienced in the region and determined, to a certain extent, by the cultural variables which form a part of the experience of living for the residents of the region. Our objectives, therefore, are to determine social and cultural variables which tend to contribute to or retard the incidence rate of drug abuse among individuals from rural areas as reflected by existing formal and informal social systems. Based upon the objectives, our approach will be a multi-faceted methodology to explore rural drug abuse utilizing interview, participation and observation techniques. The research findings will produce predictors what will identify social and cultural forces which retard or contribute to the incidence of rural drug abuse among minority populations and suggest approaches suitable to the strengthening of the quality of rural living and areas of stress in the enironment which should be managed.